


A Drastic Dilemma.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, McKirk., Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: An opposite variation from...Personal Intrusion...Based on: TOS episode: Turnabout Intruder...





	A Drastic Dilemma.

Doctor McCoy and Doctor Janice Lester were alone in Sick-Bay following her successful body-swap process with Captain Kirk.

As Jim awoke in Doctor Lester's body on the medical bed, he momentarily forgot his current dilemma, as Bones was leaning over him saying softly.

"Doctor Lester, you look mighty fine! Could you be prevailed upon to do and old country Doctor the honour of allowing him to kiss you?"

Jim, having waited so long for a chance to kiss his beloved Bones's lips without fear of rejection or lack of reciprocation, simply responded.

"It would give me great pleasure Doctor McCoy!"

Jim's mind then threw Doctor Lester's whole body into Bones's deeply passionate kiss and intense embrace.

It was only immediately after this joyous, long awaited moment that he realised his now even graver dilemma.

Bones had spoken so forthrightly, that Jim had not had the chance to convey the problem at hand, as he/she had awoken.

So now he would have to make a drastic alterations to his impending statement.

That he had actually been forced, as an unwilling participant in Doctor Janice Lester's bizarre body-swap experiment!

The End.


End file.
